In the times of scientific and technological information, a computer has become an indispensable requisite of people, and all works of life rely on the aid of the computer for work. At present, luminous backlight keyboards appear in the market. However, these backlight keyboards are usually controlled through the keyboards themselves. Generally the keyboards are stored with some backlight effects in advance, and the user starts these backlight effects by pressing hotkeys on the keyboards. However, this solution lacks data interaction between the computer host and the keyboard, and the host cannot control the backlight effects of the keyboard, and the user cannot customize some backlight effects appealing to him.